


New Professors

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Wow, what?





	New Professors

Our story begins shortly before Hugo Weasley and Lily Luna Potter's favourite class, Defence Against The Dark Arts.

Lily sighed. "I hope Professor Silverton isn't here today."

Hugo asked, "Why, Lil?"

Lily said, "He hates me."

Hugo reassured her, "He doesn't hate you, he's just a little grumpy."

Lily took his hand and smiled. "You're probably right, let's do this together."

They walked into the classroom and sat down in their usual seats.

The rest of the class arrived, but Professor Silverton was nowhere to be seen.

Hugo smirked. "Maybe he got lost."

Lily giggled. "I hope so."

To everyone's surprise, none other than Lily's dad Harry Potter entered the room with his husband Draco Malfoy.

Hugo gasped. "Is that your dad?"

Lily nodded and scowled. "What are you doing here?"

Harry laughed. "Be nice, Miss Potter. We're your Professors for the day."

Draco added, "I think you all know who my colleague is. Professor Potter, AKA The Boy Who Lived."

Harry blushed. "That's all behind me now. This is Professor Malfoy."

Hugo asked, "Since when are you two Professors?"

Draco smirked. "Since Ha... Professor Potter wanted to pursue his career in the dark arts, Mr. Weasley."

Lily rolled her eyes and told them, "Just get on with it already."


End file.
